This is your shot
by SS166
Summary: The Sonic gang enter a fighting tournament and meet old enemies and friends. Some grows suspicous when enemies who had died appear in the tournament and when the host, who sounds familiar, has 5 chaos emeralds. Sonamy, knuxouge, Silvikal, shadaze,creails.
1. On the way

**Sonic and the gang go to a special fighting tournement. Nuff said.**

**Chapter 1: Here we go!**

Sonic was waiting at the door with his 2 suitcases. Next to him was his best friend Tails, who also had 2 suitcases and beside him was his other friend Knuckles who had a suitcase. Behind Sonic, stood the person who was crazy about him. It was none other than Amy Rose and she was beside her two best friends Cream the Rabbit and Rouge the Bat. They had 6 cases. Each. Behind them was Sonic's black and red copy, Shadow the Hedgehog. Next was the Chaotix Detective Agency that included Espio, Charmy and Vector. Lastly was Sonic's brother and sister Manic and Sonia. Everyone was ready to go. No, it wasn't a holiday but a fighting tournement with the prize of...5 chaos emeralds. Sonic found it a bit odd that it was 5. Still it would do them a world of good, considering they had the red Chaos emerald. Predictably, Eggman had the other one, so the Sonic gang knew he'd show up. Soon the massive coach arrived which would carry all 64 contestants to the grand arenas: Silent Hill and Rocky Dustway. Both were within walking distance though. Sonic and the rest put their suitcases in the storage section and boarded. Sonic observed the passengers. He could see Silver, Blaze and Tikal 5 rows back and he waved at them. He ventured down the bus. Along the way he bumped into old friends Bean, Bark, Fang and Mighty. He only had time for a quick hello. Next he saw Jet, Wave and Storm. Sonic and Jet just glared at each other. Eventually, Sonic got a seat next to an old friend he had met on an adventure: Starlight. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow sat together, the chaotix sat near Mighty and the others to catch up, Sonia and Manic sat with Amy, Tails and Cream sat with Sonic and Starlight and that was that. Off to the tournement. On the bus conversations were at a high.

"So, starlight how's it going?" asked Sonic

"Nothing much man, but I'm going to kick your ass when we face each other" Starlight replied, being cocky.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so"

Sonic grinned. Truth be told, Sonic was quite worried about this tournement. There was some forbidable opponents here. First of all, Starlight. Sonic didn't actually defeat him until Shadow helped him. Speaking of him, he was practically the same as Sonic though Sonic knew Shadow had no advantage without his Chaos emerald. He agreed to play fair. Next up was Silver. He could use his telekinesis all day without breaking sweat so he had to think of a plan just in case. Then Knuckles. It was in an arena with a crowd so Sonic couldn't unleash ultimate speed on him, and Knuckles is the best fist fighter on the planet. Amy, Blaze and Rouge had an aura about them and Sonic knew for sure they wanted to beat him. Then what about Eggman? He could send Metal Sonic like wise Mecha Knuckles or the even...Sonic didn't want to mention the last one. Of course Tikal could use The chaos creature, but he had no water for his advantage and once he was, surely Tikal wouldn't stand a chance. Then the chaotix who were all expert fighters, especially Espio with his invisibility. It was going to be tough, but Sonic liked that kind of thing.

"So Knuckles, Shadow whoever wins gets me, ok?" Knuckles nodded. He wasn't the best in hiding his emotions or feelings.

"Fine by me" said Shadow. He had a thing for Rouge, but nothing too big. He also had a thing for Blaze, but the two hardly knew each other. Rouge smiled. Two people would fight it out of her.

* * *

"This time Sonic is going down!" said Jet to Storm.

"Yeah, that red runt is going down!" replied Storm. Wave decided to join the conversation too

"And Shorty is about to see I'm not just a mechanic!" The three all nodded and agreed on their goal: Defeat team Sonic.

"And those chaos emeralds coulld help us inprove our gear to new heights" added Wave.

* * *

"I am buzzing to go!" said Tikal, holding the shrunk master emerald containing chaos.

"This time there'll be no more interruptions" Silver said, thinking about his battle he once had with Sonic.

"If we get those emeralds we could open our dimension warper" added Blaze

"Excelletnt Idea, Blaze" said Silver.

"If we work as a team, then our chances will increase" noted Tikal. Everyone nodded and high-fived.

* * *

After an hour, the bus arrived at Silent Hill Luxury Hotel. It was only 6pm and the fighting didn't start untill the next day anyway. After a little confusion, everyone had their suitcases. Sonic team had booked 6 rooms for the stay and here is what they were:

**Room 1: Sonic, Manic and Tails  
Room 2: Amy, Cream and Rouge  
Room 3: Sonia, Blaze and Tikal  
Room 4: Vector and Charmy  
Room 5: Shadow, Silver and Knuckles  
Room 6: Starlight and Espio  
**

Sonic was unpacking but Tails and Manic were away talking to people. There was a knock at the door. Sonic opened and a sense of disgust filled him, "Oh Jet"

**This probably isn't the best place to leave the story, but I had only just reliased I had gone too far. It was still only the intro chapter. Chapter 2 soon. Also I know this was originally supposed to be a football tournement but I changed my mind at the last minute because I couldn't use my plot for football.**


	2. The build up, Sonic vs Caesar

**Chapter 2 now. This chapter will be all the players catching up before the opening game with Sonic **

**Chapter 2: The build up**

Sonic opened. A sense of disgust filled him, "Oh Jet"

"I just came here to tell you hedgehog, us babylonians are expert fighters and you are going down" Jet stated firmly.

"Yeah, we'll just have to see" With that Sonic just slammed the door on Jet's face. After what happened last time they met, Sonic could never forgive him again. Sonic finished his unpacking and decided to go talk to the contestants. He had met everyone he knew before a red Hedgehog came up to him, "You must be Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic turned around.

"Why yes I am, and what is your name?"

"My name is Gezzod, I can pack a deadly punch, so watch out"

"If my super speeds I can, nice to meet you, good luck out there" Sonic called as he ran off. Next he noticed Amy talking to a purple hedgehog. "Hey, Ames, who you talking to?" Amy turned to look at him.

"Sonic, this my old school friend, Natalie" Sonic looked at her. She looked a lot like Amy, except obviously she was purple and her quills were longer.

"Hey there, I'm Sonic"

"Hello there, you must be the guy Amy always talks about on the phone, yes?" Sonic blushed ever so slightly.

"Yeah" he said in a wierd way. Sonic soon ran off back to his friends but was blocked by three tall Robots looking at him.

"Identify...Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic looked angry, "so that's what eggman sent. Then the robots voice changed to a familiar voice...

"Ho ho ho, you think that's all I got?" Sonic turned around. There was an intercom on the robots. "These robots transform into one with the click of a button. Of course I cannot show myself around here, because I would be aressted. But anyway I have sent 3 more things that WILL stop you Sonic, mark my words" The transmission went and the three robots became one and disappeared. Sonic shrugged it off. He always defeats Eggman anyway. Sonic came back and ran into Silver. The two went around and met other people. None they found interesting. Soon though it was the tournament brief.

"Attention, I am the commentator for this tournament and we will go over the brief. Firstly, my name is Na- I mean Mr. Manoka. As you should know, the prize is 5 chaos emeralds." There they were. Green, cyan, purple, yellow and silver, glowing in their cases. "Beautiful, huh? Anyway, there is no fighting for competitors outside the arenas, in that case it will be an automatic disqualifaction. The fights are simple 1 on 1 cage matches and the first one down for 10 seconds without getting back up loses. The first round is 32 mtaches, all games have been drawn out, but the next rounds will be randomised. Each fight can only last 15 minutes. Before I forget, at any random point in a match, a player can automatically summon a power ring to gain a little edge or heal damage. Ok any questions?" Nobody raised their hand. "Good, now enjoy the hotel, there is bars, pool tables and a restraunt" Everyone ran back to the rooms. It was 8pm and Sonic and all his friends were going to eat at the restraunt. "Oh man tonight is going to be awesome" shouted Manic flinging open the door. "Hey chill out bro, we're here for for ages!" said Sonic. The three had got lucky and had one of the most eye-catching rooms with 8 beds, 3 bathrooms, a full set kitchen. Thankfully there was a shop in the hotel to buy food and sorts. Sonic, Manic and Tails were ready in their suits and went across to Siver's room. They were ready and watching TV, drinking some booze. "Oh, hey guys called" called Knuckles, seeing them come in. Silver and Shadow looked around. They turned of the TV. "Hey you guys, our room has 8 beds, so we can have a sleep over" said Sonic. "Sure, I know a way to lock the door to such extent nobody can break in" said Silver. The six high-fived each other.

"Alright, lets go get the girls" said Shadow. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went and got Amy, Rouge and Cream. The three stepped out. Sonic was drooling, he thought she looked attractive. "Amy...you...look...beautiful" Sonic said gracefully. Amy just giggled, "Thanks, Sonic" Sonic grinned, he had a plan because she was too beautiful to lose tonight. "Hey, handsome" said Rouge seductively. Knuckles couldn't help himself, he was blushing as red as his face. Rouge noticed this and continued, "Y'know, you don't need to be gentle...I like it rough" Knuckles was losing himself here. Rouge was wearing a short dress that really showed her, ahem, chest and legs and Knuckles wanted her so bad. He didn't need to guard that emerald anymore. It was just her. Tails and Cream just talked. They weren't old enough to understand romance. Yet. The Chaotix and Starlight joined them and downstairs. On the way, Amy noticed Sonic was holding her hand, which she thought was wierd. But she didn't say anything. This was getting her closer to her goal in life. Starlight noticed he was the only one not dressed up, but didn't care. He wasn't focused on romance or turf war. He was focused on the emeralds. And if he got them, he would move on, not letting anyone have them. Soon, they arrived at the restraunt. Amy asked her friend to join and Fang, Mighty, Bean and Bark were asked to tag along as well. Sonic went up to the man, "Table for 20 please" The man looked bewildered at Sonic, but noticed the amount of people behind them. "Yes, sir, this way please" The man took them to along table. Shadow and Silver sat at the head of the tables. Sonic sat next to Shadow but on the side, beside Sonic was Amy then Natilie, Tails, Cream, Espio, Vector, Mighty and Manic. On the other side was Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, Sonia, Charmy, Fang, Bean and Bark. They all ordered 3 courses each and the meals were beautiful. Something was bothering Amy though. Sonic likes her as a friend but she had a feeling Sonic liked her in a different way. That was confirmed when the bill came. It was $25 each. Amy reached into her bag, but a hand stopped her, "I'l pay for you Amy" Amy looked up to see Sonic smiling at her. "Thanks, Sonic" Sonic looked around then came back to Amy, "Listen, Amy, I've got to ask you something. Something you've wanted for a long time" Amy gasped. Was he serious? "Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" Amy was lost for words, then they suddenly reappeared. "OH GOD, SONIC YES!" she screamed. Everyone turned around to the pair. "What's going on?" asked Rouge. Amy was smiling. "Sonic just asked me out!" Sonic covered his face. Everyone awwed. "Well done Sonic, finally grew some balls did we?" joked Knuckles. Sonic was smiling, though. He was going to play as well. "Well, Knuckles seeing how you have balls, WHO are you going to ask out?" Sonic replied looking at Rouge the whole time. Knuckles was blushing like mad, "Well...uh you see...uh...It's, ah, I'm not telling you" Knuckles eventually got out. Sonic was grinning as he knew how Knuckles liked. As did Shadow which was bothering him a little. Shadow scanned the competion in the room. It looked grim. Then someone caught his eye. He gasped when he saw it was Blaze. He never had a conversation with her. But to Shadow she looked stunning. Shadow smiled. If he got past Silver, she could be his. After an hour at the table talking, the guys went to the rooms likewise the girls. Like the guys, the girls were having a sleepover. Sonic, Tails, Manic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver were taking it easy on the drink, not knowing if they would be fighting the next day. Instead they were chatting. "Sonic, man you are so lucky" said Manic. Sonic grinned.

"You like her?"

"Well, I think she's hot in all, but I wouldn't take her from you. Maybe" Sonic laughed at the little joke. "Hey see that commentator's voice, is it me or was it familiar?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah Knuckles, too familiar" said Tails.

"I just hope nothing's fishy out here"

Sonic had gotten up before everyone else. He got prepared before going for a morning run. By the time everyone else was up and ready, Sonic had returned and they all went over to Rocky Dust hill where todays fights were being hosted. It was 12pm when the commentator spoke. "Alright everyone, our blue hero, who is hopefully setting this tournament on fire, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The crowd applauded loudly, "and his opponent... Caesar the Star Fox" A white fox came out standing in a fighting postion, showing no fear to who he was going up against. Sonic grinned, "Okay, lets do this!"

**Matchday 1: Sonic vs. Caesar**

Sonic wasn't expecting it, but somehow the fox shot a white beam from his wrist, sending Sonic back and stunning him. The fox ran up to him and put in a powerful kick, and Sonic was thrown to the other side of the arena. Sonic quickly got back on his feet and used his speed to make a tornado that made Caesar dizzy. Sonic took full advantage of this and used a Sonic boom to attack Caesar. Sonic jumped into the air and started spinning but Caesar got back up and shot a beam. Sonic's dash though, absorbed this beam and it shot back Caesar before Sonic's spin sent him flying. Caesar was almost down for the count but he summoned a power ring. He started levitating and beams shot from everywhere. Sonic had to be super swift to dodge them all before homing attacking them to get a direct hit into Caesar. Sonic was not finished though. He then grabbed Caesar and started spinning before letting go, sending Caesar flying. With a huge thud, Caesar hit the ground in some pain. Sonic was 3 seconds away from victory before Caesar got back up and hit a beam at Sonic, that surprised him. Sonic shook the pain off and a golden ring landed in his hand and started using its power. At that point, Sonic used his spindash to really damage Caesar, who was getting tired. He used his final trick. He jumped really high, before coming back down and smashing the ground. A laser channeled along the ground, but it wasn't quick enough and Sonic was quick to react. After jumping over the 3 ground beams, Sonic skillfully slid into Caesar, knocking him unaware and Sonic decided to finish him with a Sonic boom. Caesar was struck bad and he needed help. His original plan was to counter-attack Sonic's moves, but it had gone horribly wrong. He was down and probably out.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9...10! Sonic is the winner!" shouted the commentator. The crowd, especially Sonic's friends, whistled and applauded loudly. Sonic was about to help Caesar, but the silver fox looked up at him with a smile. "It was an honour, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said. Sonic smiled and gave him his trademark thumbs up. Caesar was taken to the hospital. Sonic, though was moving on. He was into the second round. "Alright everyone time for our next fight...Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Storm the Albatross." This was going to be fun...

**This is how it'll be. The next chapter will be 7 fights, then 8 the next and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy this.**


	3. Day 1: Round 1

**Chapter 3 will be all about the rest of the first day fights. Last time Sonic had quite a tricky opener against Caesar the Star Fox, but got through. The first fight of this round is Shadow vs. Storm. Read on for the other fights.**

Sonic was relieved. He had beaten quite a tricky opponent that really surprised. He was happy now, knowing he would not be fighting for a couple of days now. He went into the shower room when a voice spoke to him.

"Hey Sonic, that was nice out there" Sonic thought for a moment. It was a familiar voice.

"Sally? it's not you is it?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out on him.

"Hey there blue boy, nice surprise?"

"Oh my god, it has been ages! how have you been?"

"Oh nothing much, but I stepped down as princess of the kingdom" Sonic looked startled. He thought never in a million years, that Sally would give up the throne.

"But why?"

"Because I've seen the adventures you've been on, and it looked so cool. It has been. I've already got some friends. We're all in this tournament"

"Wait, you're in this tournament too, and who are your friends?"

Sally giggled. "I'll talk to you later Sonic, bye" Sally ran off. Sonic finished having his shower and managed to get a seat with his friends before the game started.

**Shadow vs. Storm**

The hedgehog and the albatross met 10 metres apart in the arena. "You look like that blue hedgehog, so this'll be easy!" shouted Storm.

"Hmph, they all say that" Shadow chuckled before starting. Shadow was speeding around, making Storm dizzy. After a while Storm got bored and out of sheer frustration punched thin air and so happened to catch Shadow, sending him flying backwards. Storm ran up and tried to get another punch in, but Shadow disappeared and reappeared behind him, putting in a Shadow kick which nearly put him unconscious. Just for the crowd, Shadow waited for Storm to get back up and charge at him, once again missing him. This time Shadow spun a tornado around Storm, swirling him midair, before Shadow grabbed him and punched him so hard, Storm was getting pains already. Shadow used a spin dash for the next move and smacked the ground, once again hitting Storm. Then a ring appeared for Storm and he could use a ground smash, knocking Shadow off his feet.

"You're good, albatross" said Shadow as a ring appeared in his hand, "But I'm better" Shadow started spinning feriously, not holding anything back. Storm decided this was trouble and started running around in all directions, hoping to avoid the spin. But Shadow never misses, and smashed into Storm. Storm was in pain, but Shadow showed no mercy. He used his homing attack 5 times, then spun a powerful tornado and Storm was unconscious for sure. Shadow grinned at his work, but someone in the crowd waved at him. Shadow was surprised when he saw it was Blaze. She was smiling at him in a more than friendly way. "That was one wierd wave" Shadow thought as he went to the shower.

**Starlight vs. Oreo**

Starlight came out into the arena glowing white, while Oreo was a strange looking Cat that had green skin. Starlight started with his light control that would blind most people, but Oreo had moved behind Starlight and kicked him up in the air, bringing him down with a thud. Oreo procceded with Septer control that warped Starlight to another part of the arena were Oreo was waiting and once again he attacked Starlight. Oreo swiftly used his death sparks, though Starlight's positive light energy destroyed them. Starlight then used his negative powers to send a powerful jolt towards Oreo, stunning him. Before he had time to react, Starlight then used a chaos card that put a shield around Oreo, and electocuted Oreo. Oreo fell to the floor, but a ring appeared and Oreo used negative energy to create a dark warp, that attacked Starlight's light energy supply. Starlight needed a ring to recharge, but Oreo used his septer control and hit Starlight unexpected. Starlight was very tired now and felt as if he could embarassilgly be put in the first round. Soon though the ring appeared and Starlight glowed a white colour and spun into ball that shot light out of it. Oreo braced himself as Starlight hit one of the hardest tackles ever, completely immobilizing Oreo. 10 seconds past and Oreo was still lying on the floor looking hurt bad. Starlight had won, but offered no help to his opponent and ran off. "Ok, next fight... Espio vs. Culina."

**Espio vs. Culina**

The two chameleons met in the arena is classic fighting pose. Espio used his shurikens, but Culina caught all of them and threw them away. Espio was surprised, but moved on and turned invisible but Culina did likewise. Although the crowd could not see them, a lot of close quarter fighting took place between them before they had to reveal themselves. Culina then managed to pick Espio up and twist his leg, putting him in pain.

"Ahhhh!" he yelped.

Culina kept going though and started beating the crap out of him without using tricks. Espio then summoned a power ring and healed some of the damage before he threw an electric shuriken, paralysing Culina. By the time Culina had got up, Espio had went invisible and started throwing some kicks and punches. Culina though, made Espio reappear and was on the back foot as Culina had gotten her power ring and charged up a tornado swirl, lifting Espio up into the air.

"Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I fight like one" remarked Culina.

Espio had been losing up to this point and that was the way it was going to continue as Culina, once again, put in a powerful kick into Espio, who was on backup power now. Espio, then threw about eight shurikens at once, two or three hitting Culina. Espio proceeded with his own leaf swirl and blew Culina into the air. Espio thought he was back on level terms, but Culina had got back up and used a Chaos Shuriken that struck Espio's stomach, wounding him. Espio tried using all his strength to get back up, but no use. He was out.

"And the winner is Culina the Chameleon!" shouted the commentator.

Culina ran over to her opponent, who didn't look much worse than herself. He had a few cuts on his stomach and one down his right arm. He was still concious though.

"That was a good fight, but you deserved it" said Espio. Culina smiled.

"It was pretty tough" she replied. Culina ran to the showers, while Espio went to have his cuts cared for.

"Ok next fight...Miles Prower or Tails vs. Metal Sonic!"

**Tails vs. Metal Sonic**

There was gasps all around the stadium as the Robot walked calmy into the arena, waiting for his match. Metal Sonic had a more darker shade of blue than usual and he had a white stripe. He almost a resemblence to his form during Metal Madness.

"Tails, you don't have to do this" called Sonic. Tails though, stood up determined.

"I am going to fight"

"But Tails, you're going to lose!" shouted Knuckles a few seats away.

"Yeah, he'll get really violent if he remembers you" added Rouge.

Tails though ignored the comments and jumped into the arena and faced his metal opponent. Metal Sonic stared back blankly before saying,

"Identify, Tails the fox, you will pay for the past events" Tails though got into a fighting position.

"You will never learn Metal!"

As the fight started Metal Sonic sped around the arena confusing Tails, before striking him in the back. Tails went down in pain, but healed quickly and started flying but forgot that Metal S. could fly and quickly he got struck again. Soon though, Tails got used to the attacks and started dodging them, which wasted Metal's power supply. Tails knew he could run Metal dry on energy but Metal had a lot of it. Metal used his energy beam to stun Tails before grabbing him and slamming him against the floor. Tails was in some pain now, but Metal wasn't having any of it. He proceeded to pick Tails up and throw him to the other side. Metal summoned a power ring and used his sonic boom, and smashed right into Tails. Metal realised Tails was in pain so he stepped it up a little and twisted Tails leg, almost breaking it.

"Ahhh! please stop!" Tails started crying.

Sonic in the crowd, was full of rage, and Knuckles and Shadow had to stop him lunging down and destroying Metal Sonic. Soon though, the fight was over but only Sonic and Shadow, because they had fighted, could go see him.

"Alright everyone, the next fight...Silver the Hedgehog vs. Serpant the Bright

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Serpant the Bright**

Silver came ou into the arena and was greeted by an orange serpant that glowed a yellow colour. Both of them took fighting positions and readied themselves.

"Let's do this" said Silver.

Silver used his telekinesses to pick up Serpant, but caused no damage because of the sheer size of him. Serpant then shot something out his mouth, that Silver was quick to react to. After dodging, Silver started flying around Serpant, but using his tail, managed to smash Silver into the ground, making a dent. Silver got back up, though and tried the speed he had. This worked because of the size of Serpant meant he couldn't keep up. Silver then made a spin for the head, causing minor damage.

"Damn, it's no use!"

A power ring then came for Serpant. Serpant swallowed the power ring and something grew in his mouth, before firing a really fast beam not letting Silver react. Silver managed to get back up with about 4 seconds left. He used his powers to fire things at Serpant, while running circles around him. Silver then got a power ring and starteed spinning and smashed himself off Serpant's body, making him growl in pain. Silver took advantage and ran rings around Serpant before finally picking him up and smashing him off the ground, defeating him.

"The winner...Silver the Hedgehog!"

Silver went over to his rival, who said didn't need assistance. With that done, Silver went to the Showers before the next fight had begun.

"Our next fight...Gezzod the Hedgehog vs. Biar the Wolf

**Gezzod the Hedgehog vs Biar the Wolf**

"Lets do this thing" said Biar.

As the match started, biar took the advantage using his agility and powerful kicks to get Gezzod. Gezzod responded by putting a swift punch. This process continued untill Gezzod did a ground smash, dazing his opponent, before doing a follow up punch that sent Biar flying. Then Gezzod summoned a power ring a fire appeared in his hand. He prepared for the final blow, but Biar moved out of the way just in time. Biar then got his power ring and created a tornado, similar to Sonic's. As Gezzod got lifted, Biar put a swift kick in that wounded Gezzod. Gezzod though, wasn't having any of this and proceeded to getting back up and landing a surprise punch into Biar's stomach, before kicking him in the face. With one last punch, Gezzod finished the match completely. Some cheers went up as Gezzod ran out the arena.

"Ok everyone, just one more game and that'll be it for today, please welcome Meltdown the Cyclone vs. Shade the Echidna!

**Meltdown the Cyclone vs. Shade the Echidna**

Knuckles looked up from his daydream. He never expected to see Shade here. He thought about shouting on her, but decided he would speak to her later. Shade stepped out onto the arena to see a black creature that looked like a solid form of Chaos.

"You better be ready!" shouted Shade. Meltdown didn't reply and instantly swiped at Shade's feet, knocking her off the ground. Shade got a smirk on her face, "This'll be a challenge" Shade then landed a punch into Meltdown's stomach, making him roar in pain. Shade thought it must be a weak spot. Shade went for another punch into the stomach, but Meltdown was ready and forced a shield down, that electrocuted Shade. Shade then tried some attacks on the leg, but Meltdown just kicked her off. Shade then outwited Meltdown, by anticapating his attack and counter attacking. Meltdown then used a power ring to activate a chaos control, that bewildered everyone. Meltdown appeared behind Shade and kicked her to the other side of the arena. Shade got up as best as she could, and caught Meltdown off guard and started attacking the gut, and the power ring came, allowing Shade to pierce right through. Meltdown then disappeared.

"Meltdown has left the arena, making Shade the winner!"

With no opponent to check on, Shade made her way to get changed.

"Ok everyone that was some good fights out there, remember tomorrow we will be in silent hill, for another quarter of the first round. Before I go I will congratulate all of today's winners. Well done Sonic, Shadow, Starlight, Culina, Silver, Shade and Gezzod. Bye for now"

**Some good battles there. The battles will get longer in later rounds. The next chapter may be up tonight as well, as it is only the aftermath.**


	4. Day 1: The Aftermath

**Here's chapter 3. It will be quite short. Also at the end of the last chapter, on the list I forgot Metal Sonic, but lets pretend he left for now. There will be some TailsCream and SilverTikal moments, plus a little ShadowBlaze. Enjoy**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had been with Tails for some time now. Metal Sonic had almost broke his leg permanantly and beat him within an inch of his life.

"I promise Tails, Metal is going to pay for this!" said Sonic, with anger. Tails put a small smile on his face though.

"Thanks Sonic, just be careful, don't turn into Dark Sonic" he joked.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Tails?" asked Silver.

"Don't worry guys, I got a TV so I won't miss any action" Sonic and Silver gave Tails a thumbs up and Shadow gave a reasurring nod. Since coming down here, Shadow hadn't spoke a word. Yet again, he certainly wasn't the emotional type. It was until the rest of the gang appeared.

"Hey Shadow" said Blaze, obviously ignoring the others.

"Uh...hey Blaze" replied Shadow. He was very nervous at this point. The others rolled their eyes at this.

"Oh, you'll never guess who I saw earlier" said Sonic.

"Who?" asked Amy.

"Sally Acorn, she gave up the throne"

"Wow, cool. Maybe we should meet her later?" asked Tails.

"Of course, but we need to come here, obviously"

Tails looked around and saw everyone else just standing there. This confused the fox at first, but then caught on.

"Hey Guys, you don't need to stay here, I'm fine"

It didn't even take half a second for everyone to evacuate the room. Everyone, including Sonic left. Tails sighed but perked up when he noticed Cream the Rabbit standing there innocently.

"Cream, what's wrong? don't you want to go have fun?"

"It's okay Tails, somebody has to keep you company" Tails smiled. He was surprised by the fact Cream was missing out on fun time just to be with him. She was really a great friend, almost as good as Sonic or Knuckles. Maybe even Cosmo, but decided not to think about that particular subject.

* * *

Starlight was exploring the vast hotel, and was the only one on the 8th floor at the moment. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and Starlight got into a fighting stance. Somebody appeared in front of Starlight.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Shadow?" Starlight asked. The other hedgehog just chuckled.

"Hahaha, oh me and Shadow go back a long way but anyway I need your help" Starlight looked at him as if he was stupid. Did that hedgehog really think Starlight would help someone who hasn't said their name and looks exactly like one of his 'friends'

"I can offer a sixth chaos emerald"

Starlight perked up now. With 6 emeralds, he was boarder line invincible. He thought for a moment but accepted.

"Very well, what are your commands?" Starlight asked.

"You must defeat Shadow the Hedgehog, and bring him to me. At that point, you will get your emerald"

"Understood" Starlight ran off, and the hedgehog jumped into the portal.

"Yes, the master will be very pleased."

* * *

Shadow, Silver and Blaze were talking in the lounge bar until Silver noticed Tikal standing by herself so decided to go talk to her.

"Hey there Tikal"

"Hey Silver" she replied. She looked very upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just, apart from You, Blaze and Knuckles, nobody wants to hang about with me" Silver smiled.

"Is that it, I mean I hate most the people here anyway and plus if I'm your friend, you've got nothing to worry about" Tikal looked up at him. "Thanks, you know how to cheer me up" Silver then held his hand out to hers

"Come on, join us" Silver and Tikal came back to Shadow and Blaze.

"Hey guys, Tikal's joining us, that alright?" asked Silver.

"Yeah it's alright, me and Blaze were just...talking" said Shadow, eyes moving side to side.

"Uh...okay" said Silver, freaked by Shadow's attitude.

The four of them continued talking about past adventures. Shadow had it in him to tell them what happened in the past and how he was created. The other three were astonished by the tale. Unbeknowest to them, though, someone was watching them, listening to Shadow's story.

"Ultimate life form data complete"

* * *

Now it was 10pm. The gang had decided to go for a late dinner tonight. The crowd was thinner tonight. The chaotix including Mighty, Bean, Bark and Fang were not present, as well as Starlight, Tails and Cream. Sonic and Amy were back from talking to Sally, who seemed less than impressed to see them together. Knuckles asked Rouge out, which she accepted. Shadow and Blaze had done something mysterious to kickstart a small relationship. The gang got a smaller table. Manic and Sonic headed the tables. Sonia, Amy, Rouge and Blaze sat together and talked about girl things. Tikal and Silver talked with each other. Sonic and Shadow were having an argument and Knuckles and Manic were properly catching up. Yet, once again, somebody was watching them, listening in.

"Chaos control data, telepathy data, pyrokenises data, chaos data: all complete"

* * *

It was the second day of the tournament, and Sonic and Shadow invited everyone for breakfast. Both were in a relaxed mood. No fighting for a couple of days, just chilling out and watching people getting hammered. Today was in Silent Hill. It was supposed to be creepy, but because it was day, it was fine. Today, probably like any other day, was a sell out. There was the promise of some great matches.

"Welcome everybody to the second day of the ultimate tournament. Let's get started...Vector the Crocodile vs. Manic the Hedgehog"


	5. Day 2: The Dark Return

**Now for the fights in Silent Hill. The first one is Vector vs. Manic. Enjoy**

**Vector the Crocodile vs. Manic the Hedgehog**

The two green characters met in the middle of the arena.

"Hope you're ready for this" said Vector.

"I am, hope you are" replied Manic. Suddenly, The ground started shaking, lifting Vector up. Manic then used his medallion to attack Vector. Vector growled and got up, and flew right at Manic, sending him down. Manic though, found consciouness very soon, but his attacks were no longer a problem for Vector. He then tried fooling Vector, by making smash into the ground, but Vector's smash had a big radius. The crocodile then caught Manic and hit him with his powerful jaws. Manic though, summoned his power ring and healed before spinning into a ball and smashing into Vector, attacking him greatly.

"Had enough?" asked Manic.

"You kiddin...I'm just getting warmed up" replied Vector, regaining his balance. Vector then started putting punches in and breathed fire out for a second. Manic was surprised at the croc's temper. Things went from bad to worse when Vector summoned his power ring. Vector spat out his bubble gum that exploded on Manic. The green hedgehog tried getting back up but saw a huge fist coming down and struck him, knocking him out. Vector had won his match.

"Hey, that was sweet" said Manic, as he was getting up.

"Thanks, sorry about that" said Vector.

"Ahh, it's alright" Manic was stretchered off.

"Wow, what a fight, now let's see...Dr. Eggman vs. Natalie the Hedgehog"

**Metal Knuckles vs. Natalie the Hedgehog**

The Sonic gang looked up to see Metal Knuckles step into the arena. His colour was brighter and his claws were longer and sharper, but he still had the cold look in his eyes. Knuckles felt danger for his metal counterpart's opponent. He looked very worried when Amy's friend stepped out. She didn't look like the strongest fighter and to be up against someone almost as strong as Super Sonic gave him a bad feeling. He ultimately wished he was down there.

"Uh...good luck?" said Natalie, not sure what to think of the robot.

"Target sighted. Destroy" replied Metal Knuckles. Natalie knew this wasn't good and used her super jump to land on top of him. Metal Knuckles was smart and just spun really fast and knocked her off. He pulled out some guns, but Natalie could use a shield that could stop guns. MK then used his extendable claws and grabbed Natalie and smashed her off the ground, ignoring the pain he was giving her. As soon as she could break free, she summoned her power ring and swiped at Metal Knuckles, but when her hand hit his body, the effect was zero.

"Hahaha, stupid hedgehog" he said as he pushed Natalie to the floor. Next MK used a power ring and started building energy, before firing at her. Natalie looked beat and one last lunge from MK and she was. The Sonic gang were in a pit of rage but held onto their temper. Metal Knuckles just flew out the arena, and Amy went to comfort Natalie.

"Well, Metal Knuckles show'd us his predatory insticts, Ok, now...Sally Acorn vs. E-123 Omega

**Sally Acorn vs. E-123 Omega**

Sally went out into the arena, quite scared. She didn't know what to think of the robot, considering how the previous robots got on.

"Target aquired. Restrain from destroying. Attack" Omega boomed.

Omega pulled out his rocket launchers, but just the small ones because he didn't exactly want to kill. Sally did quite well in dealing with the rockets, before jumping on one and directing it at Omega. Just before it hit him, Sally jumped off. Omega just pushed the rocket away.

"I am not my own Weakness" stated Omega.

Sally tried several attacks but Omega's armour was too thick to break. Sally then tried to knock Omega off his feet, but he was prepared and pointed a gun. Sally screamed and moved out the way. She then summoned a power ring and sent a powerful kick that lightly scratched Omega. The robot reacted by sending out fire that sent Sally back. Omega got himself a power ring and rockets came from everywhere, one wounding Sally. Omega then finished the match with a small paralyzer bullet.

"Sally was been paralyzed, making Omega the winner!"

"Mission acomplished" said Omega, before gliding off

"Our next fighters are two echidnas, welcome Knuckles and Triop the Echidnas"

**Knuckles the Echidna vs. Triop the Echidna**

The Red and the blue echidnas met in the arena.

"Get ready" said Triop.

"Whenever you are" replied Knuckles.

Both started seeing how strong they were, doing basic fist fighting. Triop got the better of Knuckles on agility, thanks to his decent speed. Knuckles and Triop both spun into balls and crashed off each other, causing no harm. Knuckles used his tornado spin and hit Triop. The blue echidna then used his speed to confuse Knuckles, before striking him, making him hit the deck.

"Is that all you got?" asked Knuckles, as he stood up. The two smashed their fists together, with Knuckles ultimately winning. This was followed up by a punch to Triop's gut that sent him flying. Triop used his power ring to heal and a special elctric spin that hurt Knuckles. Knuckles thought good at this time to use his power ring and heal.

"Ok, not bad" he said as the ring started glowing, "Now it's my turn" Knuckles turned into his wind spin and went flying into Triop. The blue echidna just got back on his feet just in time and using his remaining strength to throw punches into Knuckles. Knuckles easily blocked them all. He saw Triop practically falling over. So Knuckles gave him a simple tap and Triop fell over and was out due to exhaustion.

"Hey, that was good out there" said Knuckles, running over to his opponent.

"Yeah...sure was" replied Triop.

Knuckles was smirking. He now had a chance at defeating that metal disgrace. He ran off not before noticing Rouge blowing a kiss too him. Knuckles simply blushed.

"What a battle of strength! Now it's Jet the Hawk vs. Chaos 0/Tikal

**Jet the Hawk vs. Chaos and Tikal**

Jet came out and looked at his opponent.

"Not much Chaos here" joked Jet, before running at Tikal. Tikal then pulled out the shrunk Master Emerald. Jet stopped in his tracks.

"What? No chaos emeralds allowed!" said Jet. Tikal said Nothing and the emerald started glowing before Chaos appeared and swiped at Jet. Jet got back up though and smirked.

"This going to be fun" Jet went for chaos, but the creature disappeared and Tikal pounced, using a magic spear that hit Jet. Chaos appeared in front of Jet and attacked him. They were going to be a tough nut to crack. Jet then used his fans on Chaos and the creature got ripped into pieces. For a second Jet, thought he had won but Chaos reappeared and used his water attack that Jet dodged before attacking the creature again. Tikal sensed Chaos was losing and started building the Master emeralds energy. Jet then used a power ring that wiped chaos out. Jet then had his sights set on Tikal, but just as he was about get her, Chaos appeared and hit him and he was sent flying. Jet got back up and saw Chaos swallow the master emerald, and he instantly grew into Chaos 4.

"What?!" pondered Jet.

Chaos had become more powerful and appeared in front of Jet, and swiped at him. Jet could only watched, as Chaos becmae bigger, turning into Chaos 5. This was as far as Tikal told Chaos to go, in case he got destructive. Jet's attacks got less and less useful, up to the point were Chaos 5 predicted Jet's attacks. Chaos then pinned down and prepared the final attack and Jet braced himself and before to long there was a blackout. Chaos 5 had knocked Jet out.

"Great victory for Tikal and Chaos there" said the commentator, as Chaos went back into the master emerald.

"Okay, now we've got Lockdown the Snow-Wolf vs. Arctic the Blizzard"

**Lockdown the Snow-Wolf vs. Arctic the Blizzard**

The two white winter characters appeared before each other in the arena. The two knew each other, but not that well.

The two tried getting the other in a headlock, that ending in both flying back. Lockdown then shot ice at Arctic, but he absorbed it and smashed the ground, making a small shockwave that knocked Lockdown off his feet and Arctic followed up by sending a punch in. Lockdown then did a double back flip to regain posistion. This time he ran at Arctic. Arctic tried taking the force of the impact which was of course a bad move. Lockdown got him on the deck and started battering him, but Arctic managed to kick Lockdown off him and he summoned a power ring. He healed some bruises and used a snow spin at Lockdown. The wolf took the brute force of the attack, but felt no need for the ring just yet. Lockdown soon locked with Arctic and the two went at it. Then Lockdown used his ring and Arctic was flown back. For one last push the two summoned lots of ice and spun into light balls and hit each other, both falling to the ground. After 10 seconds neither got up but they still had consciousness.

"Well, give us a minute to see who the winner is" A tense minute passed before the commentator said, "It seems Arctic landed 0.16 seconds...later than Lockdown, meaning that Arctic wins!"

Both fighters got up and gave each other a thumbs up. Neither needed medical treatment.

"Okay two more fights, Charmy Bee vs. Cream the Rabbit first!"

**Charmy Bee vs. Cream the Rabbit**

The two fly characters met in the arena.

"Good luck, Charmy" called Cream

"Nah, I don't need to, I'm going to win"

Charmy then went up to sting Cream's Chao, Cheese. Unfortunetly, he stung to hard and the Chao looked hurt. Cream changed from her innocent look to an angry look and gave Charmy a death glare. Charmy looked worried. He had never seen Cream angry before.

"Uh, Cream...I'm sorry. Please"

Cream was very angry now, "You hurt my friend, you will pay!" she shouted. Cream proceeded to chase Charmy around the arena. The crowd couldn't stop laughing at the sight that beheld them.

"Ahh, I give up, I give up!" shouted Charmy as he fell over. Cream then calmed down. "I fooled you there Charmy" Charmy looked embarassed. He was just put out by arguably, the worst fighter in the tournament.

"The perfect tactic by Cream the Rabbit to win in the here" The crowd were still laughing at the match.

"Okay, now Amy Rose vs...Mephiles the Dark"

Every single laugh stopped at that point. Sonic thought his blood freeze. Did he just here right? Mephiles was alive. Amy had an angry look on her face, like he did something bad. Then Sonic remembered, Mephiles killed him. That meant...Oh no. She was going to fall into his trap. Mephiles appeared in his crystal form, laughing.

Amy sent a death glare.

"So you're the one that killed Sonic? You're going to pay for this!"

"Hmph, what an idiot" Mephiles said, chuckling.

**Amy Rose vs. Mephiles the Dark**

Amy ran at Mephiles with her hammer but Mephiles, but he pushed her back with ease.

"Pathetic" he said. This pissed Amy off and she ran faster this time and this time she cracked Mephiles, and he fell over. When he was down, he tripped her up and threw her hammer away. Mephiles and Amy got back up. Amy summoned her hammer again, which surprised Mephiles for a second before he jumped into the air.

"Amy! look out!" shouted Sonic.

Mephiles came back down and an electical charge filled the ground and Amy was electrocuted. Before she could continue, Mephiles froze her and picked her up, and smashed her off the ground, causing pain and shock. Mephiles laughed at the pain. In the crowd, Sonic was going mental. Shadow was doing as best as he could to stop him becoming Dark Sonic, which from there, there would be no hope for Mephiles. Amy tried swinging the hammer but Mephiles easily dodged. Mephiles used a power ring and two clones of Mephiles appeared and each grabbed one of Amy's arms. Mephiles walked up to her and pulled out a chaos spear. Amy was crying. She was about to die.

"AMY!" shouted Sonic.

"Alright, Mephiles, that's enough. You can't kill" shouted the commentator. For some reason, when the commentator spoke, Mephiles obeyed.

"Ok, I'll let you go, now run along to you're precious Sonic" he mocked.

Sonic and Shadow started jumping down the stands to confront Mephiles.

**I know it was a lame ending to the chapter, but I don't really care. Bye for now. Remember to R&R**


	6. Day 2: What is happening?

**Chapter 6 is yet another aftermath, this time to the the second day of the tournament.**

"Sonic!" shouted Amy, who was in some pain.

"Amy!" replied Sonic, running towards the arena.

"I see my work is done, I will be back Sonic the Hedgehog" stated Mephiles, disappearing into a portal.

Shadow clearly showed signs that he wanted to confront Mephiles, especially after what he did to a friend of his. Fortunetly, Blaze was on hand to comfort him.

"Shadow, it's not worth it" Blaze said looking into Shadow's now fiery eyes. Shadow looked at Blaze, and the red eyes calmed down. His breathing calmed as well.

"Thanks, Blaze. I may have lost it there" Blaze looked into his eyes once more. She thought his eyes were beautiful, and also that the events of last night were more than lust. She was sure of it, but didn't know what Shadow would think.

"Well, we know what you're like when you lose it" she said. Shadow made a light chuckle. At this point they were holding hands, and may have gone further but someone stopped them.

"Hey, Shadow help me get Amy to the hospital" shouted Sonic. Shadow put a frown in his face and was about to say no, but he needed to help Amy. "I'll be back soon" said Shadow, as he and Sonic got Amy to the hotel hospital. Blaze, Knuckles and Silver helped as the rest went to check on Tails.

* * *

"Hey Tails, how you feeling?" asked Cream, who was first in.

"I'm fine, did you see Amy's fight?" asked Tails.

"Yes, that hedgehog scares me, he hurt Amy bad"

"Don't worry Cream, that was Mephiles, we've met him before but Sonic, Shadow and Silver beat him"

"Ok, but he looks scary"

"It'll be alright Cream, but something's going on here" said Rouge.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well, don't you think it's strange that Mephiles, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles are here, and we haven't seen Starlight all day, and you know he was once evil"

"Well the Metal's would be sent here by Eggman for the chaos emeralds, but as for Mephiles, it's a complete mystery. And Starlight, well he is neither good or evil"

"We need to find out what happened, and lucky for you guys detectives are here" said Vector, walking in with Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Fang, Bean and Bark, "We could search tonight and tomorrow me and Espio can continue"

"Okay you guys if you wish, good luck" said Rouge.

* * *

"I'm started to wonder if this tournament was a bad idea. I mean Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Mephiles. What's next? Eggman Nega?" sonic said, sarcastically.

"Huh, who?" asked Knuckles. Soniv glared at him but remembered he never met him.

"Doesn't matter"

"Anyway, something is going on here, I mean it is not possible for Mephiles to still be alive" said Shadow.

"Well I want to know who the commentator is. His voice was awfully familiar, almost like I have my finger on it" said Knuckles.

"But wait, what villian do we all know?" asked Silver. Everyone thought for a moment. Sonic thought of one person, but it was probably impossible, so decided not to say. Still...

* * *

Somewhere unknown, a glowing figure was watching and listening to every word.

"Well done Sonic, you are getting closer, but when you are so close you are so far"

The mysterious person laughed so menacingly that even Mephiles would cry

"I can't die, but I can feel..."

* * *

Starlight was pacing back and forward, awaiting the arrival of his 'master'. Soon enough, he appeared in his crystaline form.

"Just who are you? You hurt Amy, and Amy is my friend" questioned Starlight.

"Hahaha, how rude. My name is Mephiles the Dark and soon it will all become clear"

"I don't care, I want answers, I was tricked before, and that man payed. Dearly. I destroyed the 'almighty' Perfect Nazo, without trying" Mephiles was shocked. No one could beat Perfect Nazo, except Hyper Shadic, but that was a once in a lifetime combination.

"Who are you?" asked Mephiles.

Starlight just shot a beam of light at him, knocking him back a little. "I'm Starlight. Starlight the Hedgehog" Rage was running through Starlight, but Mephiles stopped him.

"It would be better not to fight, we need to focus on the current task" with that he disappeared, leaving Starlight to think.

* * *

_With the mysterious person..._

"Starlight, you are such a fool" he said, "Light data complete"

* * *

It was now 10pm and only Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal and Blaze could go for dinner that evening. The three couples sat and ordered a three-course meal and talked about the possible mystery that surrounded the tournament. Shadow and Blaze were getting closer, or that's what they thought. Silver and Tikal were at the stage of holding hands, and Knuckles and Rouge, well they constantly 'excused' themselves from the table. The subject of the chaotix came up.

"I hope they find something" said Rouge.

_Meanwhile..._

The chaotix reached the door of the building next to Silent hill, possibly the commentators box. Charmy had stayed behind to go to sleep, so the six of them went. They got to a solid door that neither Vector or Mighty could break through.

"I'll get this one" said Fang. He got out his gun, put a silencer on and shot a special bullet. The door opened slightly.

"Thanks, Fang. Least you're good for something" said Bark. Fang ignored the comment and the six walked in. At first glance it looked like nothing was happening. But that of course meant something was. Soon though, it became clear that nothing had happened. The last place they tried was the comentators booth. There, Vector found something: a book.

"Read it out Vector" said Bean. Vector looked at the page it was open at.

_Log 41_

_Now it can begin. I will unleash myself. Those fools thought they could beat me, Ha. It appears evil prevails again. Evil never dies. It never will. Sonic the Hedgehog will die. As too will Shadow. And Silver. And all the rest of their pathetic friends. They thought I was tough before, wait until I appear again. This is N-_

They were cut off by the sound of growling outside.

"Hey who's in there? I will destroy you" Feeling threatened, the six jumped out the window. Thankfully, it was only one floor up. They had some great information to tell...

_Back at Dinner_

It was 11pm, and the three couples were enjoying their time with each other, until someone caught Knuckles' eye. It was Shade. Knuckles shouted on her.

"Hey Shade, over here!" Shade turned around and saw Knuckles. She ran over to the group.

"Hey Knuckles, long time no see"

"Hey Shade, meet my friends. Well you know Shadow and Rouge, but here's Tikal, Blaze and Silver"

"Hey" said Silver, "Nice game out there today"

"Uh, thanks" She looked nervous.

"Shade, join us please" She looked a bit happier now and sat down to catch up with them.

**Done. Day three will begin soon. Who is the ultimate evil? I think I kind of gave it away. Maybe not. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Day 3: Tails Doll's wierd return

**Chapter 7 now. Day three has arrived, finally. As you can see I'm setting up something special. Here is the current round one winners**

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Metal Sonic  
Metal Knuckles  
Starlight the Hedgehog  
Shade the Echidna  
Mephiles the Dark  
Vector the Crocodile  
Chaos/Tikal  
Arctic the Blizzard  
Cream the Rabbit  
Gezzod the Hedgehog  
E-123 Omega  
Culina the Chameleon**

**Day 3 part 1**

Today was the third day and once again, it was going to be set in Silent Hill. Half of the first round games were up and only 32 were left. Sonic got up bright and early and went for a run. It would still be a least 2 days before he fought again. Almost all of Sonic's friends had fought though. He was still concerned about Amy and Tails. He would pay Metal and Mephiles for this. Blaze and Sonia still had to fight, and some of the chaotix as well. Sonic was getting more suspicious as the days went on. The amount of enemies that had appeared was far to big for nothing to be happening and he hadn't seen Starlight since the first night. Even Espio, who shared a room with him, hadn't seen him. Sonic shrugged that off and went to catch some breakfast. Not a lot of people were there, so Sonic sat next to Silver, who was with Tikal.

"Hey Silver!" called Sonic.

"Yo Sonic, what's happening?" replied Silver.

"Ah, nothing much" Sonic said, sitting down. "Something is happening here though"

"You're telling me, Mephiles and a metal version of you! It doesn't make sense"

"Well, we need to wait to find out"

Shadow had just awoken. He looked around the room. Knuckles was still snoring, and Silver was gone. Next he went over to Sonic's room. Sonic was obviously gone and Manic was sleeping, and Tails was still in the hospital. This was really boring. Shadow liked talking to Blaze more than the others, because she doesn't bore him. That was one of many qualities she possesed over everyone else. Anyway, because he'd seem a pervert to knock on the girls room he went down to the breakfast, where he met Sonic, Silver and Tikal.

It was now game time. The Sonic gang got in the arena and sat in their usual reserved seats. Every once in a while, Sonic would go and check on Amy and Tails. Cheers went up when the commentator spoke,

"Welcome everybody, the third day of this tournament and we have some crackers in store today! Ok our first match, Bean the Dynamite vs. Tails Doll!" Shocks went up. The Tails Doll! The ultimate curse was alive. The doll floated into the arena, head tipped in one side.

**Bean the Dynamite vs. Tails Doll**

"Lets go doll" said Bean.

Bean threw some bombs, but the doll destroyed all of them. Tails Doll then shot a laser from his gem that nipped Bean, but caused no damage. Bean retaliated with a stick of dynamite that hurt the Tails Doll. The Doll then floated around Bean, circling him. Then a kick in the face folllowed up. The Doll teleported behind Bean and forced another kick that made Bean draw blood. The Doll gave an evil laugh that sent a chill down everyone's spines. The doll continued causing huge amounts of pain that Bean just couldn't recover from. People gasped as the doll showed no mercy. Bean tried planting dynamite, but the doll could sense it and destroyed the suff. The doll shot a beam that Bean just dodged, but couldn't stop the next attack, that swiped his legs.

"Is this supposed to be a fight?" asked the doll, laughing evily. This made Bean really angry, but at the moment he didn't have the strength to fight back. People were now concerned with the way Bean was still holding up. It was almost a mini miracle. As if on que, Bean summoned a power ring and put an attack that surprised the doll for a moment. "Hey not bad" it said, as a smirk appeared on his face. The doll swiftly attacked Bean before getting his own ring. The doll's eyes went red and his body started shaking. This made people slightly scared on what he was going to do. Then the doll disappeared, before reappearing behind Bean and kicking him to the other side of the arena. The doll got ready. It was going to be the final shot.

Bean braced himself. He already knew it would hurt. A lot. The doll started shaking like before and zoomed towards Bean. Bean waited a couple of seconds before opening his eyes. There he saw the Tails doll, floating like nothing happened. "You were not a great match, but I will let you go" it said, before disappearing completely. The crowd was very confused.

"A surprise forfeit from Tails doll means Bean is victorious!"

Bean still needed to be taken away to be treated on but people soon forgot when they heard the next names. This was going to be good...

**This will be the shortest chapter in the story, and I will try to update soon. So, the Tails Doll, betcha didn't see that one coming, eh? He will not feature for the rest of the story though...**


	8. Day 3: Fuels of Fire

**Last time round The mighty Tails Doll returned and although it almost destroyed Bean, it forefited for some reason. Who was fighting next?**

"Alright, quite a shocker there, anway please welcome Resures the Hedgehog and...Mighty the Armadillo!"

Quite a lot of cheers went up when the two met in the arena. Resures was a cyan hedgehog with black streaks. His tuft of hair on his chest was black as well as his eyes. He looked like someone you didn't mess with. Mighty got in a fighting pose, ready for the off.

"Good luck" he called. Resures gave a smirk as the match began. He instantly started spinning around Mighty, who had other ideas. Without warning, he smashed the ground, knocking Resures off his feet. Mighty went for a follow up punch but Resures was back and dodged with ease, then he did a homing attack on Mighty, that clearly hurt him.

"Ahhh, son of-" he said. Mighty then lunged for Resures, who wasn't expecting this. He tried wrigling free but it was no use. Then he had an idea: spin. Using all the energy he had, he spun taking Mighty with him. Eventually, Mighty was sent flying to the other side of the arena. Resures then used a power ring to build up energy and spin at Mighty. Mighty tried forcing him back, but in the end lost. Resures then went on a little run that scored him some good hits. Mighty had no choice but to get his power ring. Surprisingly, Mighty spun into a ball and went right into Resures. Mighty then went for some power punches but Resures dodged them all. Resures, realising that Mighty was tired, went for the final hit. It was a big one. Mighty fell instantly and didn't get back up. Resures had won.

"Resures is the winner!" shouted the commentator. Mutual cheers went up for the mysterious looking hedgehog.

"Next up...Flame the Hedgehog vs. Lark the Bat

**Flame the Hedgehog vs. Lark the Bat**

The orange and black hedgehog met the green bat in the middle of the arena. Both got themselves ready and they were off! Flames spawned fire in his hands like Blaze, and shot it at Lark, who dodged it by flying. Lark went for a powerful kick, but Flame grabbed his leg and swung him to the other side of the arena. Lark regained control and flew at him once again and grabbed him, taking him into the air. Lark then dropped Flame from 30 feet. Before he could react, Lark had flew at him and punched him in the face. Flame decided enough was enough and grabbed Lark and spun him to the other side of the arena. Lark got a power ring and used it well to counter attack Flame's fire. Lark went for Flame, who was now vulnerable, and kicked him.

Flame then got his energy back and reginited, much to Lark's surprise. Flame sent Lark to the other side and this time he belted him. While Lark was down, Flame summoned his power ring and spun into a ball of fire. When he hit Lark, the blow was so powerful that he almost knocked the bat out. Lark stumbled to his feet, only to see his face had connected with a fist. A flaming fist at that. Lark was out.

"That certainly was exciting, now we should welcome another master, or should I say mistress, of fire: Blaze the cat and her opponent...Bark the Polarbear!"

**Blaze the Cat vs. Bark the Polarbear**

The fiery cat and the yellow polar bear exchanged glances before starting. As soon as it had started, Blaze used her fire to stun Bark, but only or three seconds. Before she could do anything else, Bark did some shockwave smashes. Blaze managed to dodge the first two but was unlucky with the third. Bark took advantage of this and put in a powerful punch. Blaze instantly ignited in rage. Bark looked quite worried now and backed off a little. Blaze sent some fiery fire at Bark and he jolted from the instant pain. Bark rode though and tried landing a shockwave punch to the gut, but Blaze grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder. That was tough considering the weight of the bear. Blaze then attacked Bark again, this time a roundhouse kick that caused blood to come out. Bark then charged up and hit Blaze with some force. A force that she wasn't expecting. Therefore she lost control on her pyrokenesis. Bark smiled to himself, knowing she could not out stregthen him. Blaze then jumped before being attacked and came down quite fast, causing her own shockwave that knocked Bark off his feet. Blaze used her power ring and her fire powers came back. She showed no mercy and hit Bark with a nippy shot. Bark cried in pain, and Blaze finished him off with another roundhouse kick.

"Blaze is the winner!" shouted the commentator. Everyone cheered, especially Shadow. Blaze merely blushed at his affection.

"Alright folks, we're going to have a ten minute break and then get the remaining fights on!"

Most people went to congratulate Blaze on her sucess. Shadow had only time for a small hug as he saw a familliar purple smoke. Shadow ran over to it. The figure appeared in its crystaline form. It was obviously Mephiles.

"Hello Shadow, my good friend, it's been too long"

"Cut the crap Mephiles, what do you want?"

"Me? Hah, you've got something else coming. I merely came here for control of the chaos emeralds. Your good friend Starlight, however, I would keep an eye on. He's after you"

"What the hell have you done with him?" asked Shadow, clearly annoyed.

"I'll let you find out" said Mephiles, as he disappeared. Shadow was about to go in with him but was stopped by voices.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned to see all his friends standing there, not knowing what had happened.

"What happened Shadow?" asked Sonic. Shadow just sighed.

"Nothing, I just need to know"

"Know what?"

"What is going to happen"

_The mysterious person was watching them again. He almost had them now..._

"Shadow, you're such a fool. As are all of you. My true wrath will be revealed. Time travel data...complete"

**Finished! Sorry for not updating that often. I will get the next four fights done soon. But for now, R&R**


	9. Day 3: Fighting to the Limit

**Chapter 9 now! I have sequal planned for this and then a sequal to that! That won't be for a while though...Anway, last time Resures beat Mighty and the two fire characters, Flame and Blaze beat Lark and Bark respectively. LoL, I just reliased that rhymes!**

All the fighters returned to the arena. Shadow had secluded himself from everybody, hoping to find Starlight or Mephiles. Sonic had bought everybody snacks and the rest took their seats. 4 more fights and that would be that.

"Our next fight...Big the Cat vs. Z-09 Camelliot"

**Big the Cat vs. Z-09 Camelliot**

The Sonic gang looked up to see their big purple friend. How they had not seen them was beyond them. Sonic also recognised the robot Big was facing. It was the robot Eggman sent, but you could see their was a chaos emerald inside it. Big better be caeful.

The robot quickly pulled out his guns and fired small bullets. Amazingly, Big dodged them all and used his spiked umbrella to damage the robot. Z-09 wasn't having any of it though...

"Command attack mode" it said, as it's guns pulled back and new ones came out. Big was helpless and got shot in the leg by one. The robot then stole Big's umbrella, with the purple cat coming to his senses.

"Ahh, I give up!" shouted Big. Nobody could say anything. The robot would have killed him. Cream thought it best to go see her cat friend as well as Amy. The robot however, didn't even need to split in that round and fired thirteen bullets in total. It disappeared into a portal at the end of the match.

Sonic was watching from the stands, getting more worried and scared at each fight. So many enemies he couldn't count. There was Mephiles, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Eggman, Tails Doll and god knows how many more. He could only brace himself. 24 competitors left to play. Who was next?

"Our next fight...Rouge the Bat vs. Ozone the Wolf"

**Rouge the Bat vs. Ozone the Wolf**

In the middle of the arena, Rouge meets a purple and cyan wolf creature that shares resemblence to Echidnas. The wolf's eyes glowed a bright cyan colour that freaked a few people. Rouge wasn't fazed and instantly took to the air and threw bombs down at Ozone, but the Wolf destroyed all of built a shield around him that stopped Rouge's powerful kicks. Ozone then used some strength and hit Rouge, making her fly back. Rouge picked herself up quickly and once again tried an attack, but this time it was easy. Rouge thought this was wierd but caried on. Ozone then went for another hit, but Rouge grabbed his arm and twisted it, making Ozone cry in pain.

"Ow, you stupid bat!" he said. Rouge smirked at him.

"I'm sorry does this hurt" she mocked, twisting it even more. Ozone eventually decided to do something. He kicked Rouge in the leg and knocked her down. Ozone got a power ring and spun. Rouge thought best to get her own power ring and cancelled out Ozone's spin. Rouge quickly threw bombs down and stunned Ozone before kicking him once more, right in the jaw. Ozone grabbed his jaw in pain. Never had he seen such a great girl fighter. Ozone then jumped into the air and bounced all around the arena, trying to hit Rouge, but missed. Ozone needed no time to use his next attack, his own chaos power: Chaos Delta.

"CHAOS DELTA!"

At that point Rouge went disoreinted, like she had come in contact with delta radiation. Ozone then put a powerful hit that got her senses back. She was hurt quite badly, but stuck to her normal self. Ozone looked on in disbelief as not a lot of people would fight after that kind of hit. Rouge then quickly got airborne and picked up Ozone, who couldn't wriggle free. Eventually, Rouge dropped the purple wolf to the ground and followed up with some quick kicks that had him down. Rouge threw one last bomb and Ozone was out. It was a surprise victory for the bat. A lot of cheers went up for Rouge. Grunting, Ozone got up and silenced the crowd.

"I'll be back!" he said coldly, as he disappeared into a portal, similar to Mephiles. The commentator broke the silence.

"Alright everyone, two more fights to go before we call it a day. Please welcome...Fang the Sniper vs. Jules the Wawk

**Fang the Sniper vs. Jules the Hawk**

Jules was the arch-rival of the babylon rogues. He was the first of his crew to feature in this tournament. He was a red hawk with blue stripes. His eyes were solid yellow. He did look wierd looking.

"Ah, Nack the Weasel, I've heard good things about you, but of course you're just a piece of scum to me"

"You think so?"

"Oh yes!"

Jules instantly brought out his fans and started aiming at Fang. The weasel was rolling around trying to get a hit into Jules. The bird knew of Fang's gun and instantly thought best to dispose of it. After some tugging, Jules managed to get hold of Fang, but was shot in the shoulder. It was only a paraylsing bullet, but Fang put in some punches while he was paralysed. Jules got out and cut Fang in the stomach. This only recieved some growls from Fang.

"I'm sorry big guy, did I hurt you?" mocked Jules. Fang now switched to live bullets, but while he was loading Jules swiped him again, this time on the leg. Fang got through the pain barrier and tried his first tactic: rolling around, trying to get a bead on Jules. Fang then used a power ring and shot light bullets, that temporarilly blinded Jules. While blinded, Jules was recieving kicks and was bruised badly. Fang then picked him up and threw him and shot a bullet into his shoulder. Jules then absorbed his power ring to heal the damage. His swings were so fast now, a sound wave went out. Fang desperately ducked and weaved, but was eventually clipped by the left wing. He fell to the floor like he had been shot. Jules started prancing around with joy but didn't see Fang loading one last bullet. Fang fired it, and it went right into Jules' leg. Fang thought revenge was his but noticed Jules was limping and that meant he had...

"Victory for Jules!" shouted the commentator. "No!" said Fang as he fell to the ground. Jules then collapsed and was taken away to have his very serious wounds taken cared of. It was only one more fight for the day.

"Ok one more fight...Sleet the Hedgehog vs. Marine the Racoon"

**Sleet the Hedgehog vs. Marine the Racoon**

Sonic, Tails and Blaze were surprised to see the young racoon here. She wasn't exactly fighting material. Then there was her opponent, Sleet. He was yellow and black and didn't look friendly like. Nevertheless, the racoon looked determined.

Marine tried jumping onto Sleet but he spun to avoid this. Sleet then grabbed her and spun once again, making her feel dizzy. Sleet then tapped her gently and she collapsed from exhaustion. Sleet had already won without being ruthless. Sonic felt sorry for the racoon but relieved that she wasn't hurt to badly. He was worried about that other hedgehog that looked pretty scary. Oh well, that was that. Another day in the tournament. Sonic met all his friends and they visited Tails, Amy and Big. There was some real pity for their friends, and anger to the ones that did this: their worst enemies. It doesn't get much worse than Metal Sonic and Mephiles, and Eggman was ocassionally a threat. However, they were all aware that something was going on. Something bad...

**I still need to find 16 characters! I've got 6 or 7 characters ready but that's it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.R&R please**


	10. Day 4: The thoughts and The meeting

**Chapter 10**

The last few fights of round one today. Soon, the real matches would start and Sonic was looking forward to it. He knew there was danger, but he simply didn't care. It was who he was. Anyway, the team made their way to the stadium and the commentator welocmed the day to them.

"Hello everybody. Today is the last day of fighting, so here goes...Sonia the Hedgehog vs. Metal Starlight!"

Shocks went to everyone except Starlight, who was watching the games from somewhere unknown at this time. He had a worried look on his face though. A robot that could control light was bad news.

"Metal Starlight? What's going on?" asked Knuckles. No one could answer it though. They were all mystified.

**Sonia the Hedgehog vs. Metal Starlight**

The Silver robot stepped out quickly. It was a silver colour with blue streaks on it. It looked very similar to Starlight. It also looked scary in a way.

"Target, Sonia the Hedgehog: destroy" it said as it ran around the arena. It used a booster like Metal Sonic, but skated like Shadow. It suddenly jumped into the air and shot light at Sonia. The hedgehog was quick to react and dodged before using her medallion to attack the robot. No use. Metal Starlight then blasted at Sonia, who wasn't so lucky this time. Sonia got up quick and tried tricking it. The robot started laughing at the attepts of attacking by the purple hedgehog. Metal Starlight then teleported to the other side of the arena and attacked Sonia once again. Sonia spun into a ball and threw herself at Metal Starlight. It surprised the robot, and was forced back a little bit. Metal Starlight reacted by building up some sort of portal and throwing at Sonia and it disoriented her. The robot smiled.

"Good, huh? I call it Chaos Swirl" it said. Somewhere though it was being watched by that mysterious person. "Chaos Swirl...copied"

Sonia got herself back up and went for Metal Starlight again, but the robot disappeared. It reappeared again and attacked Sonia. Using her power ring now was neccessary, so she got back and summoned it. She spun into a purple ball and attacked Metal Starlight and made a small mark. The robot drew his own power ring, but it turned black and the chaos swirl appeared only this time, it was black. It hurt Sonia really badly. Metal Starlight had the upper hand now, but kept it easy. Sonia used one final attack, and that was to strike the core of the robot. She readied, but as she shot, the robot shot his light and it easily destroyed Sonia's attack. She gave in so she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"The winner is Metal Starlight!"

After this fight the rest was pretty boring. 7 more characters won their fights. These were the ones that won.

Zinc the Hedgehog

Reaper the Echidna

Owfl the Rabbit

Neon the Tiger

Syron the Cat

Thirmo the Hedgehog

Sensi the Chameleon

"Ok folks, round one has finished finally! Tomorrow will be the start round 2! Bye for now" said the commentator, as everyone cleared out.

The Sonic Team went their seprate ways. Sonic and Cream went to see Amy and Tails. Shadow and Silver went to talk with Tikal and Blaze. Knuckles and Rouge went somewhere else and the Chaotix hung out with other people. The fights had finished early today so there would be enough time for a nice night out. Tails and Amy would be allowed out now, and Starlight was discovered by Espio.

"Hey Starlight!" called Espio. The glowing, silver hedgehog turns to the chameleon.

"Hey Espio, what's happening?" he replied.

"I think the question is, what's happening to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we haven't see you in 3 days"

"Well I've been fine" there was no way he was telling Espio what he had been doing. He just had to wait until him and Shadow were out. Then it hit him. He couldn't win the emeralds if he was out. So why did Mephiles offer a sixth? He had been tricked once again. His face went angry.

"Are you alright?" asked Espio.

"Yes. I just...need some time to think" he ran off soon after.

* * *

Sonic was losing himself. There was too much happening. So many villains, so many suspects it was unbelievable. Metal Starlight only added to the the long list. Tonight, however he was going to pretend there was no tomorrow. He was tired of treating this as an adventure. Well, it kinda was. But what adventure involves staying at a 5 star hotel and watching other people beat the crap out of each other. It was still confusing though. He was smiling now but tomorrow he would be worried. He shook it off and started talking to Tails.

Amy wasn't doing to well though. She was still shaking since Mephiles tried to kill her. It was a sense of fear, looking him in the eyes. He had to be involved somehow. But what with? She was at least a little happy, knowing she was now safely in Sonic's hands. Watching the other fighters had made her realise something. This was fun. Though competitive, fun. It made her giggle assuming that she almost was killed yet thinking it was fun. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Cream come in.

* * *

Shadow was getting ready for his first 'proper' date with Blaze. He was eager about it. He realised then that, if this tournament never happened he would have never discovered the feeling of love. He smiled on the fact for one of the first times ever he was having fun. Not once had he threatened the faker, make fun of Tails, piss off Knuckles or laugh at the Chaotix for being morons. It was such a relief for him. A new life with no haunted past. He knew his life was now.

Blaze was eager to go with Shadow as well. It was funny. She didn't even know him untill about a week ago when Sonic introduced all of them yet she almost felt like she was in love with them. She then realised what she was saying and giggled. Blaze was in the room with Tikal, who likewise was getting ready for a date with Silver. Almost everyone had hooked up on this trip. She knew that whatever the outcome, this was one of their best times together ever.

* * *

Tikal was very nervous. She had never heard of dating before she had been freed from the master emerald. Silver was very honest and kind as well as kinda cute. To Tikal, that was probably what you want from a man. She had always been confused with people telling her of love and how you become attached with them. Tikal was fascinated with this, but she knew what if felt like. And to be honest, she loved it!

Silver was calm as usual. He had no problem with girls because he had something most men don't have around girls: confidence. That of course meant he wasn't a show off or a player but relaxing and soothing. He liked Tikal because she wasn't in your face like Amy or flirty like Rouge or angry and moany like Blaze or even too kind like Cream. Tikal was just right. He and Knuckles were getting ready together and were making light conversation about the tournament and the night ahead...

* * *

Knuckles was drowned in his own thoughts, "Wow, me...and the bat girl...the one I refer to as a thief. Truth be told I fell for her ages ago. At first I let it go but when I saved her life, I saw something between us but pride got in the way. I then thought I'd lose her when Shadow was back but I think he has Blaze now. That really shocked me but what shocked me more than that was the fact Rouge said yes to me. I think she really cares for me and I care for her. I just hope she is as good as she says she is" Knuckles grinned. He was knew to all this, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Rouge wasn't at all nervous. This, unlike Knuckles, wasn't new to her and she knew what she was doing. She always liked Knuckles and therefore didn't hesitate to say yes to him. But the feeling she got with him was different than what she got around Shadow or Sonic or any other man like that. Knuckles was never a jerk. It was the fact his emerald was so precious and so important that she never actually did anything. She knew that and she said that she'd never take his emerald off him. Ever. It was just she liked being around Knuckles is all.

* * *

It was 8pm and the couples met outside the restraunt and waited for some seats. It would be the 8 of them. The chaotix were doing hell knows what, Tails and Cream were doing there own thing and Starlight's whereabouts was unknown. It could only mean...

Starlight was walking outside. Mephiles had told him to meet here at 8pm. At exactly 8 on the dot, a purple smoke appeared and Mephiles came out. He had 5 chaos emeralds around him.

"The emeralds! How?" asked Starlight. Mephiles started laughing.

"I think it's time we met our master" Starlight was a bit worried now. He just wanted to run but Mephiles had him now.

"Alright, lets go" was all he said. Mephiles took Starlight and the two teleported to another area. Starlight looked around. They were in some sort of chamber with a bright light in the midle.

"Go ahead, Starlight. You will be pleseantly surprised" Mephiles said. Starlight walked up to the light, energy buolding in his hand in case this was a trap. Starlght then saw the outline of the thing. He recognised the two spikes.

"No, it can't be! Not you!" he said.

"Hahaham, you fools thought you could stop me! Ha, using Mephiles I manipulated you, and it worked. I'll spare you the details for now but one thing to I will tell you: Geneva Zernos" Starlight thought what that meant for a moment before realising how he was talking to.

"No, you're going to be discovered" Starlight started running but was suddenely electrocuted.

"Ahh, what's happening?" The thing chuckled at this.

"Listen up, you even think about telling your friends, I will roast you in seconds, got it?" Starlight had to agree. He didn't like it but being alive mattered.

"Mephiles, take him away"

"Yes master" said Mephiles, as he and Starlight disappeared.

"Haha, this is it" said the thing, as the emeralds circled him once again.

**Things are sure heating up now! Next chapter will be the start of Round two. r&r PLEASE!**


	11. Day 5: It's only the beginning

**Chapter 11**

**Round Two**

**First lets see who's left**

**Sonic  
Knuckles  
Shadow  
Omega  
Rouge  
Blaze  
Cream  
Metal Sonic  
Vector  
Shade  
Silver  
Starlight  
Tikal  
Arctic  
Resures  
Flame  
Metal Knuckles  
Metal Starlight  
Bean  
Reaper  
Mephiles  
Culina  
Gezzod  
Z-09  
Jules  
Sleet  
Zinc  
Owfl  
Neon  
Syron  
Thirmo  
Sensi**

**Here goes round two...**

Another bright day dawned and the start of round two today. Many competitors had left, including the babylon rogues, so only 40 of the 64 had stayed. The arena was met by the sound of the commentator's voice.

"Hello, everybody! Today the start of round two. Only 16 will make it past the next four days. Enjoy our first battle...Silver the Hedgehog vs. Culina the Chameleon.

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Culina the Chameleon**

Silver met the chameleon in the middle and both gave each other a good luck before starting. Culina tried going invisible but Silver had other ideas. Using his telekineses he sensed Culina and managed to catch her and throw her. Culina then tried throwing a shuriken but Silver got it easily. Silver then started spinning but missed Culina, who then threw a shuriken that paralysed Silver. Culina took advantage and kicked him up and punched him to the other side of the arena. Silver got up with a smile to his face.

"Hey, not bad!" he called. Once up, he had to stop around 10 shurikens. He was caught off guard when he was kicked with no one there. Desparate, he tried grabbing the chameleon. Eventually, he grabbed her leg and lifted it up. Then he picked her up with his telekineses and forced her back. Silver then spun into a pyshcic ball that stunned Culina. Silver spun into an ordinary spindash and crashed right into Culina. Before he could finish the game, Culina was up again and used her power ringg.

"CHAOS SHURIKEN!" she shouted. A shuriken came for Silver and his powers didn't work on it. He was hurt badly. Culina was going to win at this rate. Using all his stregth, Silver got up with a second to spare. Before Culina could notice, he used his own power ring and spun into a ball. The affects were amazing. The telekineses made sure Culina couldn't avoid a direct impact. Culina was banged up by the attack and Silver wanted to finish the match. He flew into the air and came crashing down right next to Culina, making her dizzy. he then picked her up and threw her against a wall. Silver had won now.

"The winner is Silver!" shouted the commentator, who then turned off the mic and said, "Chaos Shuriken data complete"

"Sorry there, our next match...Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Bean the Dynamite"

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Bean the Dynamite**

Shadow and Bean met each other in the arena. You could still see the scars Tails Doll had left him. Shadow felt a bit sorry for the duck, but also relieved by a) he wasn't fighting Tails Doll and b) Bean was still clearly injured. Oh well, life's unfair.

Bean threw down some bombs, hoping Shadow would get stunned by one. No luck, though. Shadow then did a homing attack on Bean, who tried to force back, but in the end in lost. Shadow jumped and used a chaos spear, obviously not right on target. This distracted Bean, as Shadow was getting ready for his next attack. He did his spin dash while building a chaos blast. When near enough, the blast came out while Shadow was still in ball form. Bean was wounded, so Shadow waited untill Bean found his way. He at least wanted a challenge before winning. Bean tried throwing about ten sticks of dynamite, one of which hit Shadow. Now he would fight.

"Not bad, but I'll show you the true power, CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as another Chaos Blast happened. Bean tried escaping the blast's radius, but that wasn't going to happen. Shadow then proceeded to homing attack again. Bean, though had got a power ring and blocked the attack, and threw Shadow away. He threw some bombs to stun Shadow and then started using his Power peck. After a few hits Shadow was almost done for, but then he used his own power ring. The light glowed bright, indicating he was using full power. Shadow felt a wierd power rush through him, one he had never felt before.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Bean was frozen to the spot, and Shadow merrily started attacking Bean. Before too long, the Chaos Control wore off, and Bean collapsed to the floor. He had been defeated. This wasn't good. Two of the hardest opponents in the tournament. He felt sorry for himself as he was taken to the hospital ward.

"Shadow, there showing us who the ultimate life form is!" said the commentator.

"Our next match up here is...Cream the Rabbit vs. Knuckles the Echidna!

**Cream the Rabbit vs. Knuckles the Echidna**

Cream skipped merrily into the arena. Knuckles stood there with a bemused face on. In no way did he want to hurt the rabbit, so how would he win?

The bell rang and both took to the skys. Cream used Cheese to hit Knuckles and knocked him down to the floor. Knuckles got up and went for a fireball ground punch that made Cream dizzy. Knuckles then used his power ring and smashed the ground a few times, making Cream give up.

"Ok stop, I give up Mr Knuckles"

"I'm sorry Cream, I tried my best not to hurt me"

"I know, so thanks" Knuckles smiled at Cream as she ran off, as he just went back to the crowds.

"Alright, next fight...Metal Sonic vs. Mephiles the Dark!

* * *

**It has been to long since I updated this, so finally I got round to writing this chapter. The next five fights will be in the next chapter, which you can expect within the week.**


End file.
